


A Hole in the Soul

by MrApathy



Category: Holes - Louis Sachar, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Human AU, english project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrApathy/pseuds/MrApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Barlow finds a village that runs on the mines of a rich family. She takes a short break from her life as an outlaw, and takes the guise of a trader named Cindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole in the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is an English project that I might was well put in here. Haven't completed it yet, but hopefully posting it here will give me enough of a push to complete it. Really short, and I'm still trying to get the hang of writing. Well, criticism would be nice, I guess.

A lone figure rode through the desert. The figure's hair was a short crimson red, and their bright blue eyes were filled with a fiery determination. The horse was trotting at a slow pace, but its head was held high and proud, and its eyes could be seen with the same spark as its rider. Its speckled pelt was dusty, matted, and worn, but it still shone in the glare of the setting sun. Despite the rider's strong aura of strength and passion, there was no doubt a weary and jaded look behind the strong exterior. Nevertheless, hopefully the duo could take their long awaited rest. Being an outlaw's some thirsty work, after all. Together, they both strode towards a small village that resided just beneath a mountain that looked just like a gigantic thumb. The village wasn't anything too special, just a bunch of wooden buildings, a few barns, a small river, and a small fence to keep small animals away. Just outside the entrance of the village was a stout 'big boned' man. He sat on a chair; head drooped, hands in his pocket and didn't seem much of a threat to the oncoming visitor. Needless to say, he was fully aware of the woman's presence. He knew exactly who she was, and he needn't even have to look. The man knew she was coming, and he knew she couldn't see his loaded gun in his pocket.  
The figure stopped at the entrance, and let their horse take a break nearby the river. Luckily for their horse, small patches of grass grew near it. They tied the horse to a branch of a tree, and walked towards the 'guard', if one could call him that. They looked at the man, expecting him to form some sort of reaction, but alas, he stayed where he was. It didn't seem like he'd notice her anytime soon. The security in the village seemed pathetic, and there was hardly anyone else around. Where did they all go?  
A booming voice stopped her tracks.  
A bead of sweat rolled from her temples.It was a husky rasp of an older gentleman. She turned around quickly, her hand quickly resting on her pistol. It was strange. The man was standing close to her, a bit too close for comfort. He was at least ten feet away from her the last time she set her eyes on him; to mention she hardly heard any sound of movement. It was suspicious, at the very least.  
He kept talking.  
She looked at him straight in the eye. She couldn't really see his face, it was covered with a blue bandanna, but from his tired blue eyes he didn't seem like he would make much of a fight. Still, it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep her guard up. Who knew what could happen?  
He told her to drop her weapons. His voice was husky, but dull. It reminded her of some of the lazy students she used to teach back at her old school. A lazy attitude that always sat and watches events unfold from afar, those types of people disgusted her. Regardless, she hastily put her gun on the ground. Even if the man seemed like an easy target, she was already inside the village. Who knows what the townspeople would do to her? She just wanted to rest. Today wasn't going to end in someone losing their lives. When she dropped it, his eyes shone in the sunlight and he was visibly smiling underneath his blue bandanna. Within a blink of an eye, it's gone. It made her more self-conscious, this man might have some tricks up his sleeve. While her pistol's gone, she isn't idiotic enough to let her stay in an uncharted area unarmed. Hopefully, he doesn't know that. The man introduces himself as Sans. He attempts to make a funny joke, but she only gives him a sarcastic laugh. Sans doesn't really seem to care.

She asks if there was anywhere she can stay in overnight. Luckily for her, there was an inn where she could stay, but the innkeeper was at some sort of festival. Everyone else in the village was there as well. His eyes perked up when he started speaking about his brother. She doesn't seem to show any interest in the topic, but he seemed to care about his brother a lot. She cut the conversation short, and thanks him for his hospitality. One thing still unnerved her about this man, though.  
The way he said her 'name' sent chills up her spine.

A tall man that gave off an aura full of pride and confidence, a woman with a tender face that would match that of a mother, a strange man with shifty eyes, and a scowling woman with hard eyes and smelled of dead fish were the first people to catch the attention of ‘Cindy’. They were amidst a small crowd of people, and were standing in front of a small statue of a small boy. Yellow flowers surrounded the statue. It was worn out, and the boy’s features were covered with rust. A huge bearded man stood in front of the crowd. They were all holding an object, and placing it onto the statue. Kate found the whole ordeal to be silly. If the boy was dead, why even commemorate his existence? It’s not like they’ll be alive to be thankful for it. Nevertheless, she kept her mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> well this was horrible but thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
